Test Day
by Dakota Riley
Summary: If Riza is the one being tested, then why does Roy get a F? He's not an effective bad guy, he doesn't pay attention to the little details.


She stifled a yawn and put her hand on the doorknob. Just another day, working under the Colonel. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, it was dark. The lights were still off. It wasn't too unusual for her to be the first there in the morning. She looked out the large windows behind the Colonel's desk. The sky outside was still a bleak gray. She closed the door slowly behind her.

She listened as a pair of soldiers walked down the hall. Neither of them were one of her boys. She flicked the light on and pulled her coat off her shoulders. Hanging it on the back of her seat, she sat and began organizing papers on her desk. Documents that needed the Colonel's signature, papers that needed to be read and most likely wouldn't be, pages that held no importance at all.

A quiet noise made her look up, but nothing was to be seen. She shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching her and returned to sorting through the documents in front of her. There was a quiet rustling behind her and the lights were clicked off. She still didn't see anything as she jumped to her feet, her hand instinctively moving toward her gun holster.

Something grabbed her wrist and twisted it up behind her back, not far enough to be painful but enough to be uncomfortable. She grunted and lashed out with her other hand. A rough hand grabbed her twisted it behind her, now gripping both of her wrists in one hand. The free hand moved forward and grabbed her gun. He lifted it to her temple.

"What do you want?" She snarled defiantly. In the back of her mind, she was too busy trying to calculate a way to break his grip without breaking one or both of her arms to keep her cool.

He didn't respond for a second. "Why don't you and me just have a little chat?" He spun her around, still restraining her easily. His face was about three inches from hers, covered in a thin black fabric. She contemplated biting his nose.

"Why? Is this about the Colonel? Oh God, who did he screw with this time? I swear, I had nothing to do with it.. For once."

He took a second to think up a response. "Yes, this is about your little Colonel."

"Please tell me you didn't kill him already." She sighed. "I might get really pissed off." She frowned up at him.

"No, I decided I'd ask you before I killed him."

"Oh, well I'm flattered but I told you already, I've no clue about his latest attempt at ruining his life. He just doesn't seem to realize that when he ruins his life, he ruins our lives too. Particularly mine."

"Oh, really?" He sounded genuinely interested.

"Yes. In fact, I think I might have to kill you so that you can't kill him."

He chuckled. "Well, I wish you luck with tha-" She swung her leg behind his and kicked the back of his knee. He toppled to the ground, incidentally on top of her.

"Damn." She grunted. He was sitting on her stomach, making it far harder to breath. Her arms were positioned awkwardly under her and he still held the gun's muzzle to her temple.

"Nice try." She smirked.

"Thanks."

The lay there for a few moments, her staring up at him coolly while he watched her, trying to guess her train of thought. Finally he moved. He got to his feet and pulled her up next to him. He seized her by the shoulders and returned her gun to it's place. She watched him calmly as he reached up a removed his mask.

Surprise, surprise. The Colonel looked down at her, looking dumbstruck. "How do you do that?!"

"Do what?" She blinked.

"Act so calm! It's like you knew it was me!" He threw his mask to the ground and began unbutton the black jacket he had been wearing over his uniform.

"I did know it was you, Sir."

He gaped. "How? I thought I put up a pretty good act."

"Several things gave you away. First of all, a real threat would have made been a lot more forceful when they grabbed me. Then there's the fact that you never gave me a real reason to be attacking me. Plus, I've known you for about half of my life. I know your voice, even if you do try to disguise it. But the most discriminating factor.."

He watched as she walked over to him. She leaned in, inhaled deeply, and nodded. Without a word, she turned and walked out of the office.

He stared, dumbfounded, after her.

* * *

**Silly Roy, wearing Calogne on test day. xP **

**And yes, she was messing with his brain throughout the entire conversation, minus the 'What do you want' part.**


End file.
